


Alone

by yeterah



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i couldn't think of anything else, sorry for the shitty title, um, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeterah/pseuds/yeterah
Summary: Leo and Vincent finally have some downtime.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is my first smut  
> so if it's bad, welp, you know why! :D
> 
> enjoy it anyway though, 'cause.. you know

 

The two inmates finally came to a stop after driving frantically away from the law yet again. They parked their car behind an abandoned building in the outskirts of town.  Once the car was settled into a decent parking spot, Leo leaned back in the passenger seat, trying to get comfortable and preparing for sleep to take hold of him. Meanwhile, Vincent was too busy trying to massage his throbbing shoulder. He felt like a dumbass jumping out that window like a madman.

 

Leo watched him silently. "You good?" he asked, knowing he wasn't, but he wanted to make conversation. He couldn't stay quiet for long.

 

"I'm fine," Vincent mumbled slightly. "My shoulder is killing me though."

 

The other man nodded, then felt his arm raise up to massage his shoulder. He didn't even notice he was doing it until Vincent gave him a look that expressed puzzlement. He was going to stop, but couldn't. Now he was just absentmindedly massaging him.

 

"What're you doing?" the older man asked.

 

"What does it look like?" Leo spat. "I'm massaging your shoulder."

 

Vincent didn't reply, just slowly relaxed into his touch. Yes, it was slightly awkward, but it felt pretty good. He threw his head behind him and shut his eyes, trying to focus on how good the massage felt.

 

While relaxing his tense muscles, Leo continued to stare at the older man, the thoughts he had of him a week ago returning. Vincent was still beautiful. He looked even more so in the dark. The moonlight seemed to highlight the best features in his face. He let his eyes wander on him, going from his crinkled forehead to his lips.

 

God, if he could kiss him, he would. But he loved Carol more than him. Plus, he was sure Vincent didn't go that way. But something in him told him to tell Vincent. He told him all his secrets up 'til this point. And it was perfect timing. No one was going to interrupt them, not the cops or a random civilian. It was just them, away from the world. Leo couldn't just shut the fuck up for one minute anyway. He had to spill it out someday, and now was the time.

 

"Hey Vincent," he said in a low tone. Shit, he was going to say it. I'm into you. _I love you._

 

"Hm?" the older man replied, his eyes still shut, enjoying the massage. Leo’s stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

 

He hesitated. Just say it. Say it.

 

"Everything with you and Carol alright?"

 

_Fuck_.

 

Vincent's brow furrowed, then his face resembled that of disappointment. "I doubt it," he spoke, sounding defeated.

 

Vincent began talking then about how he feels his marriage was falling apart, but Leo was barely listening. He was too focused on what he just did. He didn't say it. He should've said it. What harm could it have done? I mean, yeah, it probably would've made everything between them shadowed and pretty awkward, but he had to tell him. He'd regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't. He knew that. 

 

"Leo?" Vincent said then, noticing how pale the other inmate looked, pale and red.

 

Leo looked at him, being jolted out of his panicked thoughts. Their eyes met and the younger man felt himself pant out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Looking at him any longer was definitely going to make him melt in his seat. Jesus, he was so handsome.

 

Leo averted his eyes and let out a breathy chuckle. "Sorry, I was just.. thinking about stuff," he said. _Change the subject_. "I was listening to you though."

 

"What were you thinking about?" Vincent questioned. It seemed way more urgent than what he was speaking on. He wasn't being nosy, just wondering why he looked so terrified.

 

His hand stopped soothing his counterpart's shoulder. Leo felt his heart beat way too fast then. Now he really has to tell him.

 

"Nothing," he spoke. _Fucking shit, Leo. Just say it._

 

"Didn't look like nothing," Vincent pondered. "What's on your mind?"

_Say it._

 

"I said nothing, man. Go ahead and say what you were about to say."

 

"It's not important," Vincent said, turning on his side to face Leo, his hand still sat on his shoulder. "Go on, tell me."

 

Anger bubbled in him. "It's nothing, goddammit. Now what the fuck were you about to say?"

 

Vincent didn't respond, only began scrutinizing the latter man. Leo's reluctance to speak only made him more curious. He knew something was up, and Leo would always tell him when there was, so what was different this time?

 

Angered that he wouldn't talk, Leo tore his hand away from his shoulder. "Okay, you obviously don't have shit to say, so I'm going to sleep." He began to turn around on his side, facing away from Vincent, but he put a hand on his shoulder, halting him from moving.  He snapped his eyes at the strong, veiny hand laying firmly on his shoulder to Vincent.

 

"Just tell me, Leo," he said. His eyes look so soft, Leo noted. So open and loving. His urge to kiss him skyrocketed.

 

He stared at him before closing his eyes and looking down. He let out a shaky breath, again, not knowing he was holding onto it. They both sat in silence, Vincent waiting on his answer. He was still confused as to why Leo wouldn't just spit it out.

 

After a drawn-out sigh, Leo spoke, barely above a whisper. "I don't know how to say it."

 

Vincent frowned. He knows how to say other things, what’s different?

 

“Is there some way you can tell me?” the man suggested. Leo thought about it, eyes closed, until he had the craziest way pop into his head. The younger man felt like he was losing his mind, but maybe he could show him that way. It was drastic, crazy, insane, but it's one way of doing it.

 

Oh Christ, he couldn't. That would be terribly wrong. Horribly wrong. Why the fuck would he do that?

 

Leo stared at Vincent's lips, biting his own.

 

_Jesus, it was so wrong._

 

"Leo," Vincent said, tilting his head and furrowing his brow, resembling a puppy. His attempt to snap him out of his daydream was for naught, as Leo still couldn't tear his eyes away from those lips.

 

_It would be so wrong._

 

Before Vincent knew it, he was yanked onto Leo's lips. Leo forced his mouth to open so his tongue could make its way to his own. The younger man wrapped his arms around his neck then, almost moving to sit on his lap. During this, Vincent couldn't move, as he felt terribly numb. He didn't even notice his hand fell from Leo's shoulder to his hip.

 

So this was what he wanted to say? He wanted him? Vincent couldn't believe it. Leo never showed any signs of attraction. Maybe he stared longer than he should have, but he always thought he was sizing him up for something. He had no idea this was what he wanted, whatever the hell this was. Why was he doing this? Is Linda and Alex not even on his mind? Carol certainly was on Vincent’s.

 

If so, why wasn't he moving? He should've already yanked Leo off him and called him every name in the book, but he was paralyzed. Why couldn't he move?

 

He heard a sound come from Leo's mouth. Vincent didn't even notice he responded in kind, the sound ripping from his dry throat before he could think about it. His eyes widened. Good God, was that a **moan**?

 

Leo climbed onto him after that, his back almost hitting the steering wheel. It was a tight space, but he didn’t seem to care. His grip tightened around Vincent's neck when the younger man sat down in his lap. The older man let his hands wander down to something round below Leo, then squeezed. Leo moaned in his mouth once again, and Vincent felt his head spin after that. _Did he really just grab his ass_?

 

Vincent started to question himself. He's not like this. He loved Carol. No one else. Why the hell was he doing this? His body just wouldn't push Leo away. He knew he needed to put an end to this. This can't escalate. If it did, Vincent was sure he wouldn't be able to turn back.

 

But why wouldn’t he be able to turn back? Was he feeling something for the other man? What was going on with him?

 

He was going to push away until Leo bit his lip and began to grind on him. Holy fuck, that felt amazing. The two men couldn't hold their moans back. Vincent squeezed him again to encourage it happening once more. He grimaced then. He's letting this get too far. _But it felt so good cradling Leo in his arms, and Leo’s mouth tasted so pleasant._

 

Leo rolled his hips again, this time without pause. He broke the kiss to moan some, catching his breath. Vincent let his head fall to Leo's neck and lapped at the damp skin. The younger man panted, his hands falling to Vincent's broad shoulders.

 

Okay, now he really has to stop. Vincent gnawed at the crook of Leo's neck, definitely leaving something there. Leo let a loud moan escape his lips, followed by a “yes, Vincent” in his ear.

 

Okay, maybe not.

 

Leo drawled to him to “do it again”, and he did, trailing marks all over the right side of his neck. Hearing Leo moan and whimper made Vincent so guilty. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Just stop this already.

 

The older man moved his hand away from the younger man's ass and palmed him though his jeans. He could feel how hard he was, his hard-on resembling that of a metal object. Leo rolled his hips into the hefty hand, moaning and begging him to continue. Suddenly, Vincent felt this urge to undress him, and he did, managing to get rid of his shirt and jacket.

 

Vincent couldn't help but to stare at that hairy chest, putting his hand there and inching down to his belt to undo it and to free him. He marveled at the sight of his penis.

 

"Leo," he whispered, moving his head to the other side of his neck and biting there. Leo put his hand at the back of his head and ran his fingers through his brown hair, bucking his hips into the tight grip around his cock. He felt the older man thumb at it and caress it gently before fully jacking him off. Vincent was slightly surprised that Leo was still enjoying it even without lubricant, but didn’t dwell on it. Leo’s moans refocused him.

 

Overwhelmed by the pleasure, the younger man felt himself falling backward against the steering wheel, but Vincent caught him, holding his arched back in his hand, also giving him access to skin on his collarbone to bite at.

 

"Vincent," Leo gasped, cupping his hands around Vincent's head and pulling him away from his neck. He looked at Vincent dead in his eyes, his pupils blown wide.

 

"Fuck me," he begged. "Go on, do it."

 

Vincent stared at him, the look on his face the same as Leo’s just seconds ago: pale and terrified. He was as white as the clouds realizing what the hell he just put himself into. He shouldn’t have encouraged this to happen.

 

But the sight of Leo on top of him begging for his touch was pretty hard to resist. Vincent couldn’t find any strength or fight in him to turn the straightforward request down.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, softly. No turning back now.

 

“Yeah,” Leo panted out, nodding. He understood the old man’s hesitance: the pain could be unbearable, but he really needed to be fucked right now. He didn’t care how, just as long as it happened. “Come on.”

 

Vincent felt him tug frantically at his belt afterwards, attempting to release him. His pants eventually came undone, and the younger man shoved his hand down his trousers until he reached his penis, trying to pull him out. He wasn't aware of the fact that he was literally pulling at his pelvis.

 

_Eager_. "Ow, Leo," Vincent hissed, pushing his hand away. He sat up a bit to pull his pants and underwear down until his penis was free. It put a smile on Leo's face noticing he was already hard from riling him up. The older man watched as Leo sat up to pull his pants down a bit too and let Vincent enter him, dry. Leo hesitated for a moment because he knew it would hurt, **bad** , but he was too horny to care. He just wanted Vincent. Nothing else mattered.

 

Vincent shut his eyes and grimaced when he heard Leo emit a painful groan from his lips. He was so tight. The other man raised Leo's hips to pull out but Leo stood his ground, trying to let himself take in more of Vincent.  He huffed and groaned some more.

 

"Leo, if it hurts-"

 

"Shut up," he spat, moaning. "Just fuck me dammit."

 

Vincent obliged, rolling his hips. He went excruciatingly slow for Leo's taste. The younger man gripped his hollow cheek and scratched at it then, only to get him to focus more on the sex than Leo's comfort.

 

"Faster," he moaned. Vincent picked up the pace. A little better, but not enough. The older man watched as Leo furrowed his brow in frustration. He wanted to be fucked hard until his prostate gave out, but Vincent was insistent upon not hurting the man.

 

"Harder," Leo moaned. "Harder, Vincent."

 

The older man snapped his hips, causing Leo to jump in Vincent’s lap and gasp, letting out a pleasurable groan in his ear seconds after. He loved that.  "Like that," he moaned. "Now go faster!"

 

Vincent obliged, his motive of not hurting Leo leaving his mind. He was obviously turned on by the pain, which was a bit daunting, but if that’s what sent him over the edge, he was more than happy to satisfy. Vincent pounded into Leo with as much speed and strength he could muster, moaning himself. It felt so good to be inside Leo, and to hear the moans and screams he tore out of him. He was music to his ears.

 

Leo brought his head up to meet Vincent, their noses touching. He put his hands on the other’s neck and pulled his bruised lips onto his own. They explored each other's mouths until the older man broke the kiss, feeling himself getting close. He began pounding quicker at that, ripping shouts from himself and the man on top of him. Leo dug his blunt fingernails into Vincent’s shoulders, bruising him.

 

"Leo," he growled, struggling to breathe. "I'm gonna-"

 

"Do it," Leo panted out. "Cum inside me."

 

Leo rolled his hips then, trying to take in more of the raging cock inside him. They began rolling together, and eventually their moans started to sync and the car below them began to shake. Vincent embraced Leo then, getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Leo embraced him too, tearing his hands away from Vincent's shoulders and wrapping his arms around his thick neck, holding onto him for dear life. He was almost there.

 

Soon after, they both screamed into each other's shoulders, making the most out of their shared orgasm. Their minds went blank for a moment as they both relaxed their muscles, trying to regain their consciousness in the driver's seat, panting and gasping for air.

 

After sitting stationary for a couple of minutes, Leo rose up to look at Vincent. His mouth was slightly agape, his face blotched with red, his eyes blown-wide and his lips were red and swollen. Leo smirked. He did all of that.

 

"You good?" he said, his voice back to normal. He brought his thumb to Vincent's mole, caressing it.

 

He really wasn't, as he just realized what he did. He had rough sex with another man, he cheated on Carol, and Leo just flipped everything he thought he knew about himself on its head.

 

He looked up at his beau, taking in what was in front of him. His dark eyes were painted in lust, his lips more pink than usual, his hair was a mess, a few strands hitting his wet forehead, and he had hickeys all over his neck and collarbone.

 

God, he was so beautiful.

 

The older man reached to swipe away those few strands of hair that made him look as disheveled as ever. "I'm good," he said, smiling.  Leo grinned, planting a kiss on his sweaty forehead, then on his swollen lips, gentle and loving.

 

Shit, why didn't he regret this?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY fam!
> 
> leave any constructive criticism in the comments, please! it'll help me improve in future. let me know what you liked, let me know what you didn't like! just let me know! 
> 
> ight y'all, god bless :)


End file.
